Millennium Darkness
by Bandit Ken
Summary: In a realm where Yu-Gi-Oh! never existed... A realm where the Digimon Universe existed... A realm where Yuugi Mutou did not poses the Millenium Puzzle... But instead it fell into the hands of Takeru Takaishi. ON HIATUS
1. Meet Yami Tk

A/N: Hey y'all! I got the idea of a Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover from The Create Card. Read his/her (not sure if it's a guy or girl), Taking On A New Host; it's awesome! Any ways, if you read my Dragon Ball Z fic, you'll know that I take forever to update. By the way, I'm not sure if any of these classes exist for first year high school'ers. 

This chapter will be like the first episode of the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh!

One more thing. If I decide to continue with my fic, the adventures will be with both dealing in the real world and the Digital World.

How do you spell Daisuke/Davis' last name, Motamiya?

Chapter Summary: Tk finds the Millenium Puzzle disassembled at the shore of a river. A thug named Oihsu beats up Davis for money. Tk solves the puzzle and gets revenge…

This is thinking  
"This is talking"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene change

**************************************************************************************

****

Millenium Darkness: Chapter 1 – Meet Yami Tk

By: Endorphin

Takeru Takaishi, known to his friends as Tk, walked along the street of Odaiba. His destination; Odaiba High. This was his first year in high school. Even though he was only 14, he had the mental maturity of someone who was 17. The adventures he had spent in the Digital World had forced him to mature at an early age. He had to survive with his friends when he was only 8 years old. He was then thrown into a world of danger once again at the age of 11, along with his long time crush, Hikari Yagami, known as Kari.

"A whole new school, a whole new adventure," Tk said to himself while walking the river. He decided to walk along the river because he wanted to watch the sun rise. His first class was at 8:30 and it was now 8:10, so he had time to spare. "I knew I should've taken the early lunch," he said while yawning.

He stopped walking when something at the corner of the eye attracted him. He slowly looked to the left and on the shore of the river was a golden box. He walked towards it and picked it up, studying it closely.

Hmm, I wonder what these hieroglyphs mean, he thought. Tk opened the golden box cautiously, and what he found inside amazed him. It must be a puzzle! A puzzle with…gold pieces!? Awesome!

He stared at the box intensely, wondering what the puzzle would turn out to be. He was pulled out of his trance by his watch alarm, signalling it was 8:15 and that he should get going. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tk casually walked into his first class, astronomy. Amazingly enough, most of his classes were shared with his friends, Kari and Davis, as Yolei and Ken were one year older and Cody was still in elementary school.

"Hey Tk, I saved a seat for ya," Kari waved happily at her friend. "So how was your summer?"

"It was great!" Tk answered. "Oh yeah, I found this cool golden box, I'll show you during break."

The first bell rung and the teacher, Ms. Lao, came in. As she walked in, everyone quieted down; afraid they would get in trouble on the first day of school.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Lao. I will be your astronomy teacher for this semester," the teacher begun. "I hope everyone's he-"

"Sorry I'm late, teach!" Davis rudely interrupted as he opened the door. He was panting and sweat was trickling down his face. He obviously woke up late.

"It's nice to know you finally showed up, Mr…. Mr… What is your name?" Ms. Lao asked.

"It's Motamiya. Daisuke Motamiya, but you can call me Davis," he replied.

"Well then, Mr Motamiya, please take your seat!" she said angrily.

He ran to the back and took a seat behind Kari. Over the two years, Tk and Davis have grown out of their rivalry and have become friends.

"What happened," Kari whispered.

"Nothing, just overslept," he answered.

"You should tr-"

"Be quiet!" The teach demanded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lunch, my favourite class of the day!" Davis yelled in anticipation of his big lunch. "I wonder what's the special today?"

"Just make you sure you have enough money, Davis," Tk said while checking his wallet. Both Davis and Tk bought pasta, a coke, and a small chocolate bar.

They were chatting to themselves them Miyako, a.k.a. Yolei, waved them over. They obliged and they rushed to the table Yolei was currently sitting at. As soon as they arrived, Kari came with her lunch in hand. A sloppy Joe and a coke.

At about 20 minutes in their lunch period, when their food was long gone, Tk decided to show the group his box.

"Hey guys, I found this cool looking box today in the morning, wanna see it?" Tk asked.

"Sure!" Yolei said.

"Careful it might not be an evil Digimon trying to escape from its prison!" Davis joked.

Tk hesitated for a moment because he never thought of that. Maybe it was an evil Digimon who was about to escape once he finished the puzzle.

"Hey Tk, I was only joking!" Davis apologized. "C'mon man, show it to us!"

Tk reached into his book bag and slowly pulled out the shining golden box. It shimmered in the sunlight, making it hard to look at. Realizing the situation, Tk moved the box out of the sunlight. He reached out and opened it.

"Wow… So pretty!" Yolei commented.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to solve it!" Tk said proudly. "I could use some help, you know?"  
  
"Sorry Tk, I have a date with Ken," Yolei said.

"I got soccer practice," Davis replied. "Sorry bud."  
  
"I'll help, I got nothing to do today," Kari said with a smile. "I'll come by your house at 6:00 to do homework first, and then we'll work on the puzzle!"  


"Great!" Tk agreed.

  
Davis tried not to show any of the bruises of scrapes that he had. A week ago, he made a pass at his crush. Unfortunately, her big and brawny "boyfriend" saw and began to beat Davis. Oihsu, the "boyfriend", warned Davis to never hang around with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The clock on the wall read 7:30. It took them 90 minutes to finish all their homework and they were about to get ready to get cracking on the puzzle.

"C'mon, let's work on it now," Kari pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Tk gave in while pulling the gold box out. "I'm still wondering what the hieroglyphs mean."  
  
"Well whatever, let's get working on it," Kari said while attempting to put two pieces together.

Kari was having no such luck at all trying to put the pieces together. Piece after piece, they would not go together. The luck was all on Tk. He was having no problem solving where goes where.

"Ohh, I get it! After you put this piece in, you twist it around and THIS piece goes in," Tk said while putting more and more pieces in.

"How come you got so much luck in putting them together, I didn't even connect two pieces!" Kari complained.

Tk simply laughed. "I guess I'm supposed to solve this myself."  


"Well I have to go now, it's 9:00," Kari said while packing up.

"I guess I'll have to finish this myself," Tk concluded.

"I guess so, bye!" Kari waved.

"Bye," Tk answered.

He begun to work on the puzzle until he felt sleepy, which was around 11:00. Since he continued the puzzle, he was about half way done.

"I wonder why it's so easy for me to work on it, but it's so hard for Kari," Tk wondered.

He emptied the box and marveled at the pieces. The one he noticed most was an eye. The Eye of Anubis. He guessed it would be the last piece to go on.

Man, I'm so excited! It almost looks like a pyramid, He thought while readying himself for bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man, that was a slow day," Tk complained while walking out the front doors. He was about to walk home when he heard screams. He recognized Davis' voice and he quickly ran to the source.

As he rounded the corner, he could see the thug, Oihsu punching Davis repeatedly. Laura was pleading with Oihsu to stop beating him.

  
"Hey! Stop that!" Tk yelled while tackling the bigger man to the ground.

"You just made a BIG mistake!" Oihsu threateningly yelled.

"Tk…. Stop…. Don't get… Involved," Davis managed to say while coughing a little blood.

"Stop hitting Davis!" Tk pleaded.

"I'll stop hitting him….. I'm going to hit you instead!" Oihsu punched Tk in the face, knocking him to the floor.

He proceeded to knee him into the stomach, making Tk keel over in pain. Oihsu kicked him in the leg, causing more pain. He lifted Tk up into the air and punched him to the floor.

"Ha… You better give me 200,00 yen (A/N: I'm using yen for this part because I don't know how to convert into CAN dollars), or else I'll cause more pain with this--" Oihsu said while taking out a small knife.

He walked off laughing.

"Tk… If you hadn't talked… You wouldn't… Be involved," Davis said. "It's my… Problem."

"Heh… You're my friend, D-Davis, that's why I did it," Tk replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ouuch! It huurts," Tk whined while holding his sides. "Man, only 1,666 yen. How am I ever going to get 200,000? What should I do… If I don't pay, he'll beat me up again."  
  
Tk sub-consciously proceeded to build the puzzle. "Ah! What am I doing working on a puzzle? This isn't the time for that," Tk said. "But I can't think of anything to do… Working on a puzzle at least makes me feel better."

He grabbed another piece from the box and attached it, not knowing if it would work. "Ah! It went in… I guess I have to give this piece a half turn… Then this piece goes it."  
  
"Strange, solving the puzzle is easy today… Even though I feel awful." He proceeded to attach more and more pieces, faster and faster."

He finished it! All he had to do was one more piece. The Eye of Anubis piece.

"I… I… I did it!?" He stuttered. "When I fit the last part in, it's done! It's gone… It's gone! The last piece isn't there…! Gone…!"

"W-where is it? I must have dropped it somewhere… No way… IT'S GONE!!" He said sadly. "The puzzle… The puzzle… I"LL NEVER GET MY WISH!!"

"Tk… Hey! You're almost finished your puzzle!" Tk's mom, Nancy, said while walking in.

"No… I couldn't finish it," Tk sadly replied.

"Let's see… Tk… You've poured your heart into this puzzle. You should have more faith!" Nancy said mischievously.

"Huh…?" Tk asked bewildered.

"Ta da!" Nancy shouted, revealing the final piece.

"M-Mom? Oh…. THANK YOU!! YOU FOUND IT FOR ME!" Tk thanked.

"Tk… You should be more careful where you put your stuff," Nancy lectured. "By the way…. You're friend Davis came by. I was worried about the bruises on your face, but… He told me a thug called Oihsu is threatening you two. Tk… The money is in your bag. If this can help you stay out of trouble… Good night, Tk."  
  
"Thank you, mom. Good night," Tk replied. I'm finally going to complete the Millenium Puzzle! Thank god I searched for translations on the hieroglyphs!

The Eye of Anubis on the puzzle began to glow an eerie green and it shot fourth onto Tk's forehead.

"Ho ho… I think that thug, Oihsu, might be the one getting in trouble…" A voice much like Tk's, but deeper, said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that Tk called me out…! And to the school at midnight… Hn," Oihsu said to himself while walking towards the school grounds.

"Thanks for coming, Oihsu…" Yami Tk said while perched on a high bench. He was holding his Millenium Puzzle and had a sadistic smile.

"Tk…! Well, I gotta hand it to you! I can tell you're going to be a good boy and give me the money like I asked. Don't like that weird costume… But that's okay!" Oihsu demanded. "Hand it over now… The cash! The money! 200,00 YEN!"  


"It's right here…" Yami Tk said while holding the cash up with his right hand. "And I've raised it to 400,000…"  
  
"400,000 yen!" Oihsu said with a smile.

"But this much money… It wouldn't be any fun to just hand it over… so…" Yami Tk began, his smirk growing wider. "How about you play a game with me!"

"A game…?" Oihsu pondered.

"Right… Not just any game… A Shadow Game!" Yami Tk yelled. "How about it? If you win, you get more than 200,000 yen! Not bad, huh?"

"We need just one tool to play this game," he continued. "That knife you've got hidden, Oihsu!"

"Heh," Oihsu grunted while taking it out.

"Okay, everything's prepared!" Yami Tk announced.

Money and a knife…?" Oihsu wondered. What game can we play with these…

"I'll explain the rules," Yami Tk said. "The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs, and he must always take more than one bill."

"The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible," Yami Tk explained. "If a player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to the opponent."

"Doesn't that sound interesting," Yami Tk said mischievously.

"Heh… Heh… Heh…" Oihsu said with hesitation. "Huh! It's just a test of courage..." I-is this really Tk…?

"If you break the rules, as punishment the penalty game decides your fate!" Yami Tk said, his smirk growing.

"Heh heh… Interesting…" Oihsu said with nervousness. "Let's get started then!"  
  
"We'll Ro-Sham-Bo for it…" Yami Tk began.

"Paper!" "Rock!"

"Then I'll start," Yami Tk said, taking the money and the knife.

"D-damn," Oihsu stuttered.

Yami Tk carefully lifted his hand, measuring how much power he should use. He only got 6 bills.

"I didn't even get ten bills…" Yami Tk said. "I thought I'd put my strength in it, but they're not easy to stab… Okay, you're turn"

Yami Tk handed over the knife to Oihsu, who looked nervous about the whole ordeal.

"If you use too much strength you'll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed," Yami Tk explained.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Oihsu demanded. He struck down with a little more force than he planned too. Fortunately, he got a lot of money. "Heh… Heh heh… Look! Over 100,000 yen! And not a mark on my hand! I should've stabbed harder!"

"Not bad! But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn," Yami Tk calmly said while stabbing the money. "Not much left… This game is almost over!"

There's nothing to this game, he thought. "The rest of the money is mine!"

Oihsu's right arm began to feel like it was disconnected. He felt as if he was going to use too much power, and he was.

"M-my arm… I can't relax my right arm…!" Oihsu stuttered. "What's wrong… I'm using too much strength! My right arm isn't listening to my brain! This is bad… My right arm is trying to swing down with all its strength!! I'm aiming for the money and my left hand together!"

"In the Shadow Games, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate! Oihsu! Your right arm is controlled by your own greed. You can no longer stop it! What will you do? Sacrifice your left hand to get the money, or…" Yami Tk said evilly.

"Heh heh heh… The answer is simple! There is a way I take a stab, without hurting my left hand and getting all of the money!" He yelled. "You let me hold this knife! That's why YOU lose! DIE TK!"

As Oihsu swung down hard, Yami Tk made an incredible leap high into the air, his Millenium Puzzle glistening off the pale moonlight.

"Just as I thought, you weren't able to follow the rules after all!" Yami Tk yelled, the Eye of Anubis glowing brightly in the dark night.

"W-what the… His forehead… That eye!" Oihsu said, obviously scared.

"This is only seen by those who "trespass in my soul!" Yami Tk began. "Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!"

"PENALTY GAME!!! THE ILLUSION OF AVARICE!" Yami Tk yelled, pointing his palm at Oihsu.

"Money…. Money! OH MY GOD! IT'S MONEY!" Oihsu began to uncontrollably yell. "Money! There's money everywhere!"

"They say that money can make your head spin but… Now the only thing in his head is The Illusion of Avarice!" Yami Tk said while walking away."

"Yahoo! Money! It's all mine!" Oihsu still yelled.

"For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy end for you," Yami Tk said. "And I've gotten all my money back…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhh!" Tk yelled while waking up from a dream. "Oihsu? Oh, phew, it was all a dream. It couldn't have been real…"

Tk looked at his bedpost, to where his newly assembled Millenium Puzzle hung. Tk promptly fell back to sleep, forgetting all about that "nightmare".

No, Tk, it was not a dream. For I, am now one of you. I will protect you, aibou, Yami Tk said to a sleeping Tk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Davis! You're all right! Thank god!" Tk greeted his friend.

"Thanks Tk… For sticking up for me," Davis thanked.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Tk joked. "Wanna go make a few rounds in the Digital World after school with the others?"  
  
"Sure," Davis agreed.

****

The End

**************************************************************************************

A/N: And that's it folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, many of you may notice that the ending is very familiar to the manga of Yu-Gi-Oh! And guess what, you're right! Any ways, please review this fic, no flames please, my ego is too sensitive. Comments and praise are welcome though.


	2. Trouble in the Digital World

A/N: Yahoo! People like this idea! Whoo…… Yeah so I'll continue then. Thank you for your….ahem….4 reviews…. As I said last time, this fic will have adventures from both the real world and the Digital World.

One more thing, I do not know much about Malik, except he has he Millenium Rod and that he has an evil, hell bent Yami.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Summary: Tk wakes up and realizes he has another presence in him. Tk questions Yami. Tk goes to school and has a little more romancing between Tk and Kari. Trouble in Digital World.

This is thinking  
"This is talking"  
**this is emphasis**

__

other

:: Tk talking to Yam ::  
: Yami talking to Tk :

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene change

**************************************************************************************

****

Millenium Darkness: Chapter 2 – Trouble in the Digital World

By: Endorphin

__

Dream

"Wh-where am I?" Tk asked while floating around in darkness.

He tried to stand on his own two feet, but there was nothing to stand on. It was pitch black. Nothing. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Tk," the voice said.

"Who are you!?" Tk yelled with hostility. "Why have you brought me here!?"

"Relax, Tk," The voice answered while walking into Tk's vision.

Tk turned around and what he saw shocked him. There was a man who looked exactly like him, except with a much more dark aura around him. His eyes seemed a bit more evil and his smile was not cheery and happy.

"W-who are you?" Tk asked with fear.

"I have no name, but if you must, call me Yami. It means darkness" Yami replied.

"Why would you want me to call you that?" Tk questioned.

"I cannot remember my real name, so just call me that. If you must know, I have no recollection of my past, except that I was once a pharaoh in Egypt." Yami answered. "Remember, whenever you are in trouble, just call me."  
  
"Call you?" Tk wondered.

"Yes, you see, I was sealed in that Millenium puzzle. When you completed the puzzle, I became one with you. We now share one body," Yami explained. "Do not worry about me. When I am not present, I am in a 'Soul Room', where I live."

"Soul Room?" Tk asked.

"Yes. I live there whenever I am not present. When you call me, we switch places. You go to your soul room inside the Millenium Puzzle and I take over the body," Yami said.

"Ohh, I get it, it's so easy," Tk said. "Wait, no it's not. It's needlessly complicated!"

"Aha ha ha ha," Yami laughed. "I'll come whenever you call me, Tk."  
  
Yami started to fade into the darkness.

"Wait! Yami! I have more questions!" Tk yelled. Soon, he could not see Yami, as he was enveloped in the darkness…

End Dream

The bright sunlight broke through the thin curtains of Tk's room. The sunlight reached the Millenium Puzzle and the light reflected off the golden plating and onto Tk's face. He groggily opened his eyes, raising his hand to block the light.

He rolled over so he would face the clock… It read 8:15.  
  
"Oh crap!" Tk cursed while rushing to get dressed. 

He opened his drawer and took out a pair of blue jeans, then he reached into the closet and pulled out a black sweater, not caring if it was on backwards. He ran into the bathroom door that was connected to his room. He turned the tap to full power and began to fill his cup with water. He poured a bit too much toothpaste and began to furiously brush his teeth.

He picked up his full glass, water spilling all over the place. He took a gulp and spit it out. He repeated it 3 more times before running out. He picked up his bag that was near the front door.

"Can't talk mom, late for school!" Tk said while rushing to put his shoes on. "Bye!"

Figuring the elevator would take too long, he began to run down the stairs. Luckily for him, he was only on the 5th floor. He ran out the front door and began to run full speed towards the school. Minute by minute, he was tiring.

As he reached the school grounds, police cars and ambulances were there. They were trying to calm the crowd of students wondering what would happen. They had to clear a way for the stretcher to get through. Tk pushed his way through the crowd until he could see what the commotion was all about.

"Money! Yahoo! Money!" Oihsu was still yelling those words.

"People, please! We need room for the stretcher!" A policeman said.

Two men from the ambulance began to bring the stretcher through the crowd. They both lifted Oihsu up and planted him on it, restraining him. They brought him back to the ambulance and it headed for the local hospital. The police then began to leave, but a few stayed behind to ask them questions.

Tk tapped a student on the back. "Is there still school today?"  
  
"Wha-? Yeah, there's still school," The student replied. "I'm glad that happened to Oihsu, he acted as if he was the boss of the high school."

"Thanks man!" Tk said while walking towards the school doors.

:: Yami…. Did you do that? :: Tk said through the bond.

: Yes… Does it bother you? : Yami replied.

:: No… No… But why did you do it? :: Tk wondered.

: Because he was hurting you and your friend… Davis : Yami answered.

:: So I guess last night wasn't a dream, :: Tk said.

: No, it wasn't, : Yami said.

:: Well I have to get ready for next class, I'll talk to you later,:: Tk said.

: Yeah : Yami replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So is everyone here?" Davis asked the group.

"Ken is going to be joining us in the Digital World, he has chores to do," Yolei replied with a smile.

"Alright then! Let's go! Digiport Open!" Davis announced loudly.

Davis' digivice blinked and opened a portal in the computer. The Digi Destined currently in the room was sucked in the portal, taking them to the land they know oh so well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, let's see. Action Plan: Destroy some Control Spires!" Davis ran ahead, the group following him.

Tk only trailed behind, having a deep conversation with Yami.

: So, Tk. What is this "Digital World", : questioned Yami.

:: It's a parallel universe with ours. In here, everything is Digital except us. We are the Digi Destined. We are a group of kids specifically chosen to help defend this world and the real world. To help us fight, we have special Digimon partners. Every Digi Destined has one. I have Patamon, Kari has Gatomon, Davis has Veemon, Yolei has Hawkmon, and Cody has Armadillomon,:: Tk tried to explain.

: Why do you need Digimon to help you? Do you not have powers? : wondered Yami.

:: Not exactly… You see, we help our Digimon Digivolve. When they Digivolve, they become stronger. There are 6 levels: Baby, in training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega. There is also another type, armor digivolution :: Tk explained to the best of his ability.

: I see… Well I think we should end this conversation, it seems your friends are wondering where you are : Yami replied.

"C'mon Tk! Hurry up, Patamon's here!" Davis yelled, waving at Tk.

"Coming," Tk yelled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Patamon," Tk said to his long time friend.

"TTTTKKKKK," Patamon answered back. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing great, Patamon," Tk answered. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine… But there's something bothering me, the others too," Patamon replied.

"Yes, that's why we called you here today," Hawkmon said.

"What's up?" Cody questioned.

"Someone's been up to no good, I tell ya," Armadillo answered.

"Someone is making more control spires," Ken said while walking in to the clearing, Wormmon at his side.

"Hey Ken! How ya – What!? Someone's been using the **control spires**!?" Davis yelled in shock.

"Someone's been using and building more control spires," Gato replied. "And we've got to stop them!"  
  
"Aha ha ha ha ha! That's too bad because you **won't** stop me!" A dark and evil voice said.

All heads immediately looked up and saw a man dressed like the Digimon Kaiser riding a dark red Birdramon. He had blonde hair and had evil eyes. In his right hand, he was holding a rod, which was glowing.

"Who are you!? And why are you hurting the Digimon!?" Cody yelled in anger.

"Aha ha ha! None of that is your concern… The only thing that should be on your mind is how you should die!" The man yelled while raising the rod into the air.

The Digi Destined were still looking up in fear… That was until they heard a low rumble in the ground. Suddenly, a large black Greymon burst from the ground. It raised its head high into the air and breathed a lot of fire.

"Greymon?" Kari asked, confused.

"Aha ha ha ha! No, it is not your precious friend…" The man announced.

"You heard him, let's go! Digivolve!" Tk yelled.

Nothing happened. His D3 blinked twice and died.

"What?" Tk asked, looking at his D3. "Argh! Digi-Mental Up!"

Still nothing.

"Guys, let's try!" Davis yelled.

"DIGIVOLVE!" Everyone yelled.

Nothing happened. They were doomed. The dark Greymon slowly walked towards them, figuring out whom to eat first. The man above simply laughed.

: Tk, let me handle this, : Yami suddenly said.

:: What? How? :: Tk questioned.

: Back when I was a pharaoh, people used to play the Shadow Games. While playing these Shadow Games, we summoned monsters. Maybe if I can summon a monster, it'll help! : Yami answered.

:: A-alright :: Tk gave in.

"YU-GI-OH!!!" Tk yelled out. It was odd that no one else heard him, but that was no matter. Yami immediately took the place of Tk, the Millenium Puzzle glowing brightly.

Yami slowly stepped forward, shocking all the Digi Destined.

"TK! GET BACK HERE!" Kari pleaded.

"It's alright, Kari. I know what I'm doing," Yami replied.

: I hope this works : Yami thought.

:: You're not the only one :: Tk replied.

Yami took a few steps back, preparing himself.

"DARK MAGICIAN, I SUMMON YOU!" Tk yelled, leaving the other Digi Destined in more shock.

A black circle appeared in the ground as a figure in a purple attire rose, holding a staff. As he was fully appeared, he stood on one leg, kneeling. He opened his eyes, revealing purple pupils.

What? I see… That boy must have a Millenium Item The Digimon Kaiser thought. Aha, you'll fall by my hands, Tk. You'll fall by the hands of Malik Ishtar!

"W-what is that?" Davis asked with fear.

"Do not worry, Davis, it is a friend," Tk said. "Dark Magician… DARK MAGIC ATTCK!"  
  
The Dark Magician rose from its knelt position, aiming its staff at the dark Greymon. It brought it above its head and brought it down hard in front of him. An unseen attack hit directly on the Greymon as it fell down with a thump.

"Now, FINISH HIM!" Tk commanded,

The Dark Magician brought its staff up, hovering over the dark Greymon's head. He brought it down harshly, the dark Greymon dying immediately.

The Digimon Kaiser jumped down from the Birdramon, landing gracefully.

"You! Hand me the Millenium Item now!" The Kaiser pointed his rod at Tk, a blade forming.

"Not a chance…" Yami replied. "MIND CRUSH!"

"That won't work!" The Kaiser answered while forming a barrier with his Rod… but the bad thing is that he took the brunt of the attack.

"Hmm… You are strong, young one. We will meet again!" The Kaiser yelled while jumping very high into the air, landing on the Birdramon's neck, flying away.

The familiar light surrounded Yami as Tk took his spot. He fell down in exhaustion, sweating lightly. He brought his hand and wiped his brow.

"Tk… Are you alright?" Kari questioned her friend.

"Y-yeah… Just a bit tired," He answered.

"Good… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Davis yelled/asked his friend.

"W-what?" Tk asked bewildered, trying to hide his knowledge.

: Tell them, Tk, they're bound to know, : Yami told his other.

"You know, that monster, that thingy that you did!" Yolei yelled.

"If you must know, that wasn't me… It was the spirit inside this," Tk pointed to his Millenium Puzzle.

"Someone's inside your puzzle and you didn't tell us!?" Yolei once again yelled.

"Give him a break, Yolei. As you can see, he's exhausted," Ken tried to calm down his girlfriend.

:: You wanna explain, Yami? :: Tk asked his other.

: Yeah… It'll be easier, : Yami answered.

"Why not… Let my… Other answer," Tk panted.

"Fine!" Yolei said while crossing her arms.

The pale blue light surrounded Tk as Yami took his spot.

"Hello, I am Yami… I guess I have some explaining to do," He begun…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tk lay on his bed, still exhausted after the day.

:: Yami… Why was I so tired when I took control :: Tk asked.

: It's because I was using dark powers… It can be taxing on your stamina until you get used to it : Yami explained.

:: YA-WN! So how did it go with my friends? I was sleeping :: Tk questioned.

: It went well… And Tk? : Yami said.

:: Yeah :: Tk wondered.

: I think your friend, Kari, likes you, : Yami answered.

:: What? Kari? No way! We've been friends for a while, there's now way she can like me! :: Tk said with a sweatdrop. He didn't want to let Yami know he liked her.

: Whatever you say, aibou. Good night, : Yami said.

:: Good night, :: Tk replied.

Tk… I hope you realise you and Kari are right for each other… Yami thought while drifting off to his own sleep.

****

The End

**************************************************************************************

A/N: BOOYAH! That's another chapter out for you! Please, people review. If I don't get at least a total of 10 reviews, I WON'T continue. Yeah well, time to go, bye!


	3. Yami Tk, Friend or Foe?

A/N: Thank you, thank you for all of your generous reviews! If you have any, please leave a few suggestions in your reviews, as I am running out. For instance, there's one idea that I'm using that I have not thought of… It is that Gato and Pata do not trust Yami because he uses dark powers. A thanks goes out to the anonymous reviewer. Any ways… ON WITH THE FIC!  


Chapter Summary: Digi Destined meeting held to discuss Yami. A crazy man kidnaps Ken. Davis and Laura get to know each other better. All's calm in the Digital World.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Forgot to spellcheck…

  
"This is talking"  
This is thinking  
_This is emphasis/other stuff_

:: Tk talking to Yami ::  
: Yami talking to Tk :

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene change

**************************************************************************************

****

Millenium Darkness: Chapter 3 – Yami Tk, Friend or Foe?

By: Endorphin

"I have basketball practice today," Tk said while walking with his friends. "See ya later!"  
  
Tk waved a goodbye to his friends and made his way to the school gymnasium. Since Tk was the star player of Odaiba Elementary, he obviously made the high school team. The 02 gang, which consisted of Kari, Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody, breathed a sigh of relief as he exited from their view of sight. They were still uneasy about this new spirit inhabiting Tk, Yami. Tai, who had been informed of by Kari, immediately proposed a Digi Destined meeting held at the high school.

As they were walking towards the computer room, they all had uneasy feelings.

"So what do you think of Yami," Davis asked, bringing up a conversation to pass time.

"I don't trust him at all," Gatomon, who was resting on Kari's head, piped in.

"Me neither!" Patamon, who was in Kari's book bag, agreed.

Patamon and Gatomon have agreed to stay in the real world to keep an eye on Tk.

"C'mon, he's not that bad," Davis said.

"I agree," Ken answered as well. "For someone who uses dark powers, he does not seem that evil, or so I assume."  
  
"Good point… But that monster he summoned was _freaky_," Yolei added.

"Also, I think that if Tk trusts him, I can to," Cody said, sticking up for his friend.

"Humph! I think that anyone who ever uses dark powers do not belong in our world," Gatomon said angrily.

"You're forgetting, Gatomon, that I once used dark powers," Ken said.

"But you're different now! When you were the Digimon Kaiser, you didn't know what was going on!" Gatomon replied.

"Let's quit arguing about Yami until we get everyone else's opinion," Davis hastily said, trying to calm everyone down.

For the next two or three minutes, the group walked in silence towards the computer room. As they reached the room, they found that a few members were missing.

"Hey, where's Izzy and Joe," Davis asked.

"Joe is at school taking a test and Izzy has work, and of course, Mimi's in America," Tai answered.

"Alright then," Davis said while clapping his hands together. "Let's get talking!"

"First thing's first. Who's this Yami character," Matt asked with concern for his little brother.

"We believe that he was a spirit trapped in the Millenium Puzzle, or so Yami calls it," Kari began. "When Tk completed the puzzle, the spirit was finally free from its confines. He said that he was trapped in there for over 1,000 years."  
  
"We also know that he can summon monsters," Davis added.

"Use dark powers," Ken added.

"Is stronger physically and mentally," Cody added.

"And is _hot_!" Yolei said with dreamy eyes.

Ken stood open mouthed. I thought _I_ was the hot one.

"Uhh, but not as hot as you, Ken," Yolei desperately tried to cover herself.

"Riiight. Back on topic, what do you mean, can summon monsters," Sora asked.

"And why would he need to?" Tai added.

"And what do you mean, dark powers," Matt added.

"Ahh! Too many questions" Patamon complained. "First thing's first."  
  
"For summoning monsters, it's as it seems. He can summon monsters. There's one we know of so far, and that's the Dark Magician. He summoned it to kill a Greymon," Gatomon said.

"My Greymon!?" Tai asked in shock.

"No, another one. It was more evil," Kari said.

"Secondly, these dark powers are once again exactly what they sound like. Summoning monsters and various other ones. Again, we only know of one dark attack that he uses, and we assume it's called "Mind Crush".

"I see," Tai said while rubbing his chin. "Wait a minute… What do you mean, an evil Greymon?"  
  
"We believe that there's a new Digimon Kaiser afoot," Ken explained. "And It's not me."

"A new Digimon K-Kaiser!?" Matt yelled in shock.

"Yes, but the bad thing is that we don't know his name," Yolei said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Ken interrupted.

"What? Why?" Yolei asked.

"I promised my mom I'd help her re-decorate our house, sorry Yolei," Ken apologized.

"Well, bye," Yolei said.

"Later Ken," Davis said to his best bud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This Yami character seems interesting. Even if he uses dark powers I'm sure he's pure hearted, Ken thought while walking down the streets.

Unknowing to him, a crazed man was following Ken. The man was a crazed lunatic who recently broken out of the local penitentiary. He planned that he would kidnap someone and hold him or her up for money and a way out of the city.

He stealthily approached Ken from behind. Unfortunately for him, he snapped a twig. Reacting quickly, Ken turned around and was in a defensive position. But it was too late. The man reacted quicker and knocked him in the back of his head, sending him into the unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Laura, wait up," Davis yelled while catching up to the black-haired beauty. In Davis' point of view, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders, falling down to waist length. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes fit perfectly with her beautiful face. Her body was well defined, and so was her chest. Her chest was not too big and not too small, just the right size.

"Oh, hey Davis," Laura replied while turning around.

"What's up?" Davis asked.

"Nothing much," Laura answered. She seemed a bit sad, obviously because of the recent events.

"What's the matter," Davis questioned. "Is it about Oihsu?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, tears about to form. "It's just that I'm shaken up about the events now."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, you said Oihsu was abusive and overprotective, right," Davis said.

"Y-yeah," Laura replied.

She was crying now. Tears began to spew out from her eyelids, travelling down her face. Davis embraced her in a gentle hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting it all come out. She talked to him about her past, about her abusive mother who beat her when she was a child. She also told him about how all the kids in her previous school made fun of her. Her only friend seemed to be her father, who was always there for her.

She has a terrible life, Davis thought, tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm so *sniff* sorry, I shouldn't have told you all this stuff," Laura said through her tears.

"It's alright," Davis said while holding her. "Hey, why don't I take you out somewhere tonight, get your mind off stuff."  
  
"T-that would be nice," Laura said with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go," Davis helped her back on her feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

W-where am I, Ken thought groggily while waking up. Ken grunted while trying to get up.

"Don't bother," a voice sneered.

Ken looked to his left to see a tall, muscular man sharpening a pocket-knife. What Ken didn't notice was a small pistol. The man put the knife down and slowly walked towards Ken. Ken opened his eyes wide as the man struck him in the back of his head with his fist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"In recent news today, local boy prodigy, Ken Ichijouji, has been reportedly kidnapped. We have received a letter from his assailant; demanding $500,000 and an airplane ride out. Police forces are already on the task. We will bring you updates as they come in." The anchorperson said before going to commercial.

Ken's mother immediately dropped the plate, the plate shattering into pieces. She did not think that her husband would hear it, as he was all the way across the world. She rushed to the phone to dial the police, hoping that they would have word if he were okay or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my god, Ken, Tk thought while eating his dinner.  
  
_:: Yami! I need your help! ::_ Tk said desperately.

__

: YA-WN! What is it now? : Yami replied.

__

:: I-It's Ken! He's been kidnapped and I don't know what to do! :: Tk answered.

__

: Do not worry, I'll handle this, : Yami said in a confident tone.

__

:: Wait! There's a Digi Destined meeting held now… I wanna go first, alright? :: Tk asked.

__

: Alright, : Yami agreed.

The blue light surrounded Tk as he changed in Yami.

"Now… Let's do this!" Yami said while rushing out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami skillfully scaled the side of the building that Kari resided in. He planned to make an entrance at the window so he could escape faster. He had to be careful to avoid suspicion from other people.

As he reached the balcony, he could hear the voices of the Digi Destined.

Knock! Knock!  
  
A knock came at the window and the whole group froze. Who could that be? Tai slowly raised from his sitting position and opened the curtains. When he saw Tk standing there, he fell back.

  
"Who is it, Tai?" Matt asked bewildered.

"I-It's Tk… But I think it's Yami," Tai answered.

He crawled to the lock and unlocked it, allowing Yami to enter.

"Do not worry about this, Digi Destined. I will get Ken back safely," Yami said.

"How? For all we know, it could be 10 people!" Yolei yelled.

"I am prepared for that, Yolei, but you have to trust me," Yami said.

"But… But… How?" Cody asked his friend… Or rather the spirit inside his friend.

"Just trust me," Yami replied while jumping out the window. Tai and Cody both ran to the balcony, only to see the traffic underneath. Yami was nowhere to be seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami burst through the window, alarming both Ken and the escaped convict. Thinking quickly, the convict draws his gun and points it at Ken's head, making him wide-eyed.

"You! Release my friend! There are police surrounding the building!" Yami bluffed.

"What!?" The convict asked, astounded.

Ken took this moment of distraction as a chance to escape. He stood up and was about to run but the convict knocked him back down, face first.

Yami looks down at Ken, and then back up at the convict.  


"I think it's time to play a game," Yami said while taking a seat at the other side of the small table.

"A game eh? Nothing interesting happened today," The convict remarked.

"Not just any game…" Yami begins. "But a game for your life!"

"Sounds fun, what are the rules," the convict questions.

"There's only one rule. You're prohibited to use any finger other than the one you choose." Yami explains. "Using only the finger you choose, you have to try and take the other player's life. So which finger do you choose?"

"That's easy! I pick my pointing finger which happens to be my trigger finger," the convict selects.

  
"Alright, I choose my thumb," Yami showed the convict his thumb.

The convict begins to pour vodka into a cup with his left hand while holding his gun in his right.

"Game start," Yami announces.

The convict brings up his pistol, aiming at Yami's head, intending to end the game by killing him. Yami flicks open a lighter and lights it with his thumb, the finger he chose.

"That's right, I haven't lit my cigarette yet," The convict said, allowing Yami to light it.

Yami drops the lighter on top of his left hand, still pouring the vodka.

"That's Russian Vodka you're pouring, high volatile," explains Yami.

The vodka soon overflows all over the table and all over the convict. The convict is trapped. If he moves his left hand, the lighter will fall and light the alcohol, killing him. As long as he follows the rules, he cannot move.

Yami grabs Ken's arm and says, "Let's go."

The convict decides he'll get smart. He let go of his gun, which was on the right hand. He then took the lighter off of his left hand. He turned around to see Yami giving him a death glare.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules," accuses Yami.

"This kid's going to hell," exclaims the convict while picking up his gun.

"The gates of darkness have opened. _I_ decide your fate. MIND CRUSH!" Yells Yami, putting the convict into a comatose state.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks, Yami," Ken thanked.

"No problem, Ken," Yami said while changing back to Tk.

"Hey Ken, you alright?" Tk asked with concern.

"Yeah, thanks to Yami," Ken said.

"He's not that bad of a person," Tk replied.

"I know, I know. It's just that the other Digi Destined don't trust him much," Ken said.

"I know… You should get home now, you've had a rough day," Tk commented.

"Yeah, bye Tk," Ken waved.

"Bye," Tk replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

:: Thanks, Yami, :: Tk thanked.

__

: You know that I'd do anything for you, Tk, : Yami replied.

__

:: Yeah… YA-WN! Well I'm tired… Hey Yami, :: Tk questioned._  
: Yeah, :_Yami responded._  
:: Is there any way I won't get exhausted when you do these Shadow Games, ::_ Tk asked._  
: You build an endurance to it when you're exposed to it, do not worry, :_ Yami answered._  
:: Alright, ::_ Tk said._  
: Sleep now, you have school tomorrow, :_ Yami told him.

****

The End

**************************************************************************************

A/N: And that's ANOTHER chapter made out by me! OH YEAH! Just a reminder, you may leave suggestions for me in your reviews. Also, if I don't get at LEAST 25 reviews, I won't continue this fic, nyah!

Oh yeah, I'm gonna change the Tk-Yami and Yami-Tk talk to this!

__

/// Blah blah blah /// = Tk talking to Yami

__

// Blah blah blah // = Yami talking to Tk.

Until next time!


	4. Shocking Revelations

A/N: I'M BACK! I'M BACK TO CONTINUE THE STORY! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out faster. I would if I could, but I couldn't… Not much to say today.

WAIT! I HAVE ANOTHER MESSAGE! Just a quick heads-up. I'm not going to be using their armor forms because I simply don't like them. So from now on, it's champions, ultimates, megas, and DNA (jogress). ALSO, for those of you who watch Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm going to be giving Yami some extra powers, like healing stuff.

If my font size can't be changed… It's not my fault, REALLY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
This is thinking

_This is emphasis_

__

This is other stuff

****

// TK talking to Yami //

/// Yami talking to TK ///

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change

**************************************************************************************

****

Millennium Darkness Chapter 4: Shocking Revelations

By: Endorphin

In a far out place in the Digital World where no one dared to go, there situated was a dark and gloomy castle, perched up onto of a hilltop, overlooking the vast plains of the Digital World. Numerous flying Digimon patrolled the area, ready to die to protect their 'Master'.

The inside was no different. The corridors were dark, nothing to light them except for the occasional candle. Deeper within the large labyrinth was a library. The person inside the library was Malik Ishtar, the 'Master'. He was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, numerous books were laid out in front.

"I _must_ find out who that spirit was," Malik said while flipping through pages. "I sensed a lot of dark energy that was emitting from him… But what is a dark-magic user doing on the light-side?"  
  
Ever since that time they met on the battlefield, Malik has been obsessed with finding the identity of his new foe. There is only one person that Malik knew who would fit that description, but he wanted to confirm it.

"I wonder if he is the old Pharaoh," Malik coldly said to himself. "But I must restrain myself until I can confirm it."  


He glanced to his left and he looked at his Millennium Rod. It was his father's until he was murdered. When his father died, he took it upon himself to bear the powerful Millennium Rod.

He reached over and picked it up, running his gloved left-hand around the handle. His other hand went to the switch and pressed it and out came small, sharp blade. He fingered the edge of the blade, measuring the sharpness. As soon as he touched it, he was cut.

Good, it's as sharp as ever, Malik thought. Grr… I mustn't be distracted. I have to continue looking through these passages.

"Perhaps you are looking in the wrong place, my dear brother," a voice came from the doorframe.

"What do you want, Isis," Malik questioned. "Better yet, don't answer that, I have work to do."  
  
Isis slowly stepped into the poorly lit room, her Millennium Tauk glistening in the light. "Maybe you should go back to Earth and look there. Go back to Egypt, back to where our ancestors were born. You'll most likely find something there."

"Good idea, sis," Malik said while standing up. He walked to the exit and opened the door. Two Bakemon were situated outside, obviously as guards. "You two, show me where the nearest computer is."  
  
"This way, Master," the Bakemon complied.

I _will_ find out who you are. Malik walked through the endless mazes and made his way to the computer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A new day, a new lesson, a new bore, TK lazily thought while forcing himself off his bed. His messy blonde hair was indeed, messy. He stood up fully, stretched, and yawned. 7:45 was the time and it was a bit later than he got up. He sat back down and let his head drop on the pillow, eyelids getting heavy.

****

/// TK! GET UP! /// Yami yelled through their telepathic bond.

"AH!" TK yelped, sitting up quickly.

****

/// You need to get up now. Knowing you, by the time you leave the house, it'll be 8:10. /// Yami commented.

"Uhh," TK moaned while making his way to the washroom that was connected to his room. He proceeded to do his normal chores, brush his teeth, wash his face, and combed his hair. Five minutes later, he emerged looking refreshed.

He slowly walked towards his closet and put on his 'normal' attire.

"Morning, son," His mother greeted him. She was currently cooking breakfast while watching the local news.

"Smells good, mom," TK commented. He took a seat at the table while his mom set the food on the table. Breakfast was just a plain bowl of rice, some meat and some vegetables. He immediately dug in because he was hungry. His mother laughed at him.

"The time is 8:15 now, back to you, Mr. John," the reporter said. TK's face immediately lost all colour, he was going to be late!  
  
"Oh crap," TK yelled, watching his language. "Sorry, mom, gotta go or I'll be late!"

"Bye-bye," his mother waved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," TK repeated while desperately running towards the school. Over a bench, under a branch, over a fence, get hit by a tree, it all happened within minutes.

TK arrived at the school at 8:25, leaving him with only five minutes to get his books for his next class. Running up the stairs, going down the left corridor, taking a right, he finally reached his locker. He rushed his combo, and luckily it opened. Grabbing his books, putting away his bag, he closed his locker and ran towards his class.

"Yes! I made it," TK yelled as the bell rung seconds after. He turned his head around as he heard a loud _thud_. His smile turned into a grin as he saw Davis' head on the door. TK saw the teacher coming towards the door so he quickly went to his seat.

The teacher opened the door and Davis fell face first inside the class.

"Late again, Mr. Motamiya," the teacher commented.

"Sorry, got held up," Davis replied.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again… Now go to your seat," the teacher said, exasperated.

Davis immediately went to his seat next to one of his best friends, Takeru Takaishi.

"What held you up," TK whispered.

"Laura," Davis said with a wide smirk and a wink.

"Ohh," TK said, getting the hint.

"TK! Davis! Be quiet this instant," the teacher barked.

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK was in the study hall for the one free period he got a day. Although he was in the study hall, he was not studying. Instead, he was having a deep conversation with his other self.

****

//You think the Digital World's gonna be safe,// TK asked.

****

///Although I know nothing about your Digital World, I presume it will be in grave danger,/// Yami answered.

****

//Why do you say that,// TK questioned.

****

///No one is safe from someone who used a Millennium Item for evil,/// Yami replied.

****

//I see…// TK acknowledged.

****

///Yes… So you know, I recognised the Millennium item Malik used,/// Yami said.

****

//Really? Which one is it!? Tell me,// TK asked.

****

///It's known as the Millennium Rod. It has a magnificent attribute. It has the ability to control people's minds, but they only work on the weak-minded. It also has a blade hidden for close-quarters combat,/// Yami explained.

__

RIIIIIIIIIIING

****

//There goes the warning bell, I gotta get back to class and you can get back to sleeping,// TK said with a tinge of annoyance.

TK quickly picked up his books and headed for the door, not knowing where he was going. As he rounded the corner, a fellow classmate bumped into him, knocking them both to the floor, books flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," TK apologized while helping the girl pick up her stuff.

"No, it's – OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TAKERU TAKAISHI! MY FRIENDS ARE ALL TALKING ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE SO HOT," the energetic girl yelled, getting stares from everyone.

TK backed up a bit, desperately trying to get away from the girl. Now, before, no girl would've said that about him, let alone yell it. But ever since TK had inherited the spirit of the Puzzle, he went for a new look. 

Around his neck was a shiny, silver chain that connected to the Millennium Puzzle. He also wore a black tank with a high collar, a white vest that was half-zipped up. He wore a brown belt to hold up his black leather pants, and he wore a chain that hung loosely around his waist for fashion. He wore a golden bracelet on each of his wrists (A/N: Yami really changed his look…).

TK slowly stepped back, but the girl stepped forward. She continued jabbering non-coherently about nonsense, which was getting a crowd. Murmurs began to form about TK being a 'bad boy', and about how he gets all the girls. Comments also flew around, like 'Man, TK is so lucky!', and 'TK gots it good!'

"I-um, what was your name again," TK asked the hysterical girl.

"The name's Karen, but you don't need to tell me yours," she answered, eyes twinkling.

"I-Ooh… Um… Oh look! There's my brother, you know, Yamato Ishida," TK yelled.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the girl did a 360° turn and ran towards where he pointed, yelling out 'I LOVE YOU MATT!' TK took his chance of distraction to make a run for his next class. As soon as the girl realized she has been had, she turned around to find that TK was running away.

"NOO, DON'T RUN AWAY TK, I LOOOVE YOU," the girl ran after her 'love'.

Funny, she just said she loved Matt, TK thought.

He didn't know it, but he caused a stampede of crazed girls following after him. The girls were just minding their own business, but when one girl yelled out TK, they followed him. They also wanted a date with him.

I'm almost there, TK thought with joy.

TK quickly reached the door and fumbled for the doorknob. He quickly went inside the class and hid behind it. TK could feel the floor shaking as the girls ran past the classroom. He hesitantly peeked over the window of the door to find most of the girls had gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the doorframe.

"Ahem," a voice alerted TK.

TK slowly turned around and found that the class was already in progress and everyone was watching him. All the guys that weren't at the pervious incident were envious. All the girls went dreamy-eyed when they eyed TK… All except one girl. Kari Kamiya. She just sat there, staring at him while blushing, but TK didn't notice.

"S-sorry I'm late. As you can see-" TK said.

"I understand… Now take your seat and don't let it happen again," the teacher commanded.

TK obeyed and took a seat next to his friend, Kari.

"Looks like the girls will be going all over you now that you have that look," Kari whispered.

"Heh, Yami really has influenced me… I think we should start paying attention, I don't wanna get into any more trouble," TK suggested.

"Alright," Kari complied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep within the desert of Egypt, tablets were laid out in a not so orderly fashion. Malik Ishtar was in the real world, studying the tablets, searching for answers.

"Bwa ha ha ha! I have finally found out who you are," yelled a joyous Malik. "So you are the Pharaoh. You live up to your reputation in the Games of Darkness."

He looked at all the other useless tablets. He brought his hand up and destroyed them all. "Heh, maybe I should make the monsters in the Games of Darkness for these pathetic humans to cherish… Yes, I should."

I minus well get back to the Digital World, he thought. Malik looked behind him and saw two women who were under his control. He smirked as he thought of a way to pass the time. He motioned his hands to signal 'let's go' and they went back to his lair for some 'action'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"42," TK answered shyly.

"Good job, TK, you're getting better at math," Kari congratulated.

"Yes," TK shouted. Apparently, TK was doing poorly in math and needed a tutor to get him up to speed. Since Kari was the best in the class, the teacher paired them together.

"I think we should take a break now, TK," Kari suggested. "You've improved a lot."

"Yeah," TK agreed. It was unusually quiet between the two.

Kari decided to break the silence. "TK… Forgive me,"

"Forgive you for wh-," TK was cut off by Kari's gentle lips onto his own. TK's eyes widened as his best friend, Kari, kissed him.

What's happening!? TK panicked. I shouldn't be enjoying this! She's my best friend… Whom I love… Maybe she loves me too!  


Kari slowly pulled away, panting.

"I-I'm sorry, TK," Kari apologised. She got up and was about to run away when she felt TK's hand clamp down on her arm.

"It's alright," TK said.

"I-It is," Kari asked. "Well… It's just that I've been having these feelings for you, and that if I didn't let you know, I feel like I'd blow!"  


"I see… I feel the same way too," TK replied.

"So… You wanna be my boyfriend," Kari asked.

"S-sure," TK agreed. "But right now we should get to the Digital World. I'm sure the others are already waiting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On a tall, grassy plain of the Digital World, situated a group of kids, known as the Chosen Children. They were scouting out for their prime suspect, Malik Ishtar.

As they continued their trek, they took town as many control spires as they could. As they destroyed the control spire in the area, the earth shook slightly.

"Hey guys, did you feel that," Yolei questioned.

"Feel what," Davis asked. The earth shook once again, but this time violently. "I definitely felt that."

The ground cracked beneath their feet as a monstrous Digimon erupted from the ground. It was an 8-legged Digimon.

"Dokugumon?" Kari said/asked.

Yes, it was Dokugumon, but not your average one. Instead of yellow on some parts of its body, it was pitch black. It was an enhanced version of Dokugumon. It seems Malik has been experimenting with Digimon, upgrading their powers.

Dokugumon walked menacingly over to the Chosen Children, eyeing them carefully.

"Veemon, time to digivolve!" Davis exclaimed.

"Veemon digivolve to… X-Vmon!" The new, X-Vmon yelled.

"You too guys!" Cody said.

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Wormon digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Go!" TK commanded.

Angemon stepped up and attempted to whack him with his staff, but Dokugumon easily dodged it and shot some of its web, making Angemon immobile. Dokugumon quickly crawled up to the helpless Angemon; its fangs wide opened. Luckily, Ankylomon stepped up and hit him with this spiked tail. Aquilamon followed up by attack it with its horns, knocking him into a mountain. Before Dokugumon hit the mountain, it flipped and bounced off the mountain, flying right back at Aquilamon. Aquilamon, unprepared, was about to feel its fangs on it.

"X LASER!" X-Vmon yelled out, hitting Dokugumon directly. Stingmon quickly flew up and repeatedly punched the daylights out of it.

Dokugumon fell onto the floor with a thud. The hurt Digimon cautiously walked up to inspect. Dokugumon's end twitched, but they didn't notice until it was too late. It opened its 6 (6 or 8?) eyes and quickly flipped over. He quickly turned around and needles began to emerge from him, shooting in every direction. The Chosen Children could only watch in horror as their Digimon begun to take a beating. There were no intervals between the attack, so they couldn't DNA digivolve.

****

///I guess it's Yami to the rescue,/// Yami said.

****

//This is _NO_ time to be joking,// TK angrily thought back.

****

///Well are you going to let me help or not?/// Yami replied.

Without thought, TK let Yami take over the body.

Yami walked forward, surprising everyone because they thought it was still TK in control.

Hmm, what monster should I use? Dark Magician? No, they've already seen that… I got it! Yami thought.

"FLAME SWORDSMAN, I SUMMON YOU!" Yami yelled out.

Fire seemed to gather around in a spot, it began to form into a being, the Flame Swordsman. The first thing that was clearly visible was its enormous red/orangish sword. Next, came its legs in blue spandex. The body then began to form, which then sprouted arms that attached to the sword. It's head was last, along with it was its helmet.

"Whoa," Yolei commented.

Dokugumon momentarily stopped its attack, leaving the injured Digimon revert back to their Rookie stage.

"Now, ATTACK!" Yami commanded.

The Flame Swordsman yelled something in-coherently and his sword erupted into flames. He rushed forward and jabbed the flaming sword into its head, immediately turning it into data. He pulled it out and made a wide slash across the body, slicing it in half. He pulled away and watched as it faded.

The flame that created the Flame Swordsman soon surrounded him once again, and then disappeared into the sky.

Everyone ran forward to his or her wounded Digimon, while Yami casually walked over to the fallen Patamon. He placed his right hand on Patamon's chest and the Eye of Anubis on his forehead glowed a bit. A warm, tingling sensation overwhelmed Patamon as all of his wounds disappeared.

"Yami, how did you do that?" Ken asked.

"It's a power of mine… I'll heal yours too, do not worry," Yami replied.

Yami got up and slowly walked towards the rest, but was interrupted by someone.

"PHARAOH!" Malik yelled while jumping to a high cliff overlooking the plains.

"MALIK!" Yami equally yelled back.

"I see your Digimon are injured. No matter, it's you I want to deal with!" Malik said.

"What did I do," Yami asked.

"YOU KNOW WELL ENOUGH!" Malik yelled. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"What!?" The Chosen Children yelled, turning their heads to look at him.

**************************************************************************************

A/N: Please review and spread the word of my story. Until next time!


End file.
